Neverland
|assist=Tinker Bell |KHnormalname=Captain Hook's Pirate Ship (Ship) |KHnormalfile=Captain Hook's Pirate Ship -KH1-.ogg |KHnormalname2=Never Land Sky ''(Clock Tower) |KHnormalfile2=Never Land Sky.ogg |KHbattlename=Pirate's Gigue |KHbattlefile=Pirate's Gigue -KH1-.ogg |COMnormalname=Captain Hook's Pirate Ship |COMnormalfile=Captain Hook's Pirate Ship -ReCoM-.ogg |COMbattlename=Pirate's Gigue |COMbattlefile=Pirate's Gigue -ReCoM-.ogg |358normalname=(title unannounced) |358normalfile= |358battlename=''(title unannounced) |358battlefile= |BBSnormalname=''(title unannounced) |BBSnormalfile=Neverland.ogg |BBSbattlename=''(title unannounced) |BBSbattlefile=Neverland Battle.ogg |film=''Peter Pan (1953)'' }} Neverland, sometimes parsed as Never Land, is a world that appears in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Kingdom Hearts coded, and Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. It is based on the 1953 film, Peter Pan. Although it is called Neverland on the World Map, in the original Kingdom Hearts and Chain of Memories, the main location explored is actually Captain Hook's pirate ship, as well as London's "Big Ben" clock tower. In Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, the actual islets are also visited. The keyhole is revealed in Big Ben, when all hands point at Midnight. Setting ''Kingdom Hearts'' Sora and his party's first stop in Neverland is in the Brig of Captain Hook's ship, where they meet with Peter Pan. Eventually, they bust out and enter the ship's Hold. Activating the Yellow Trinity on the left opens a small Secret Room, while the right door leads to a hole into the ship's Freezer. Traveling through the Freezer takes Sora's party to the Galley, just below the place where Wendy and Kairi are held prisoner. Climbing through the grate in the corner takes the party to the Cabin, which holds a save point, and a Green Trinity that lowers the ladder and allows them to access the Captain's Cabin. Alternately, the party can pass through the Corridor and go right into the former holding cell for Wendy and Kairi, where the Captain's Cabin can also be accessed. After the boss battle in the Captain's Cabin, the party can travel out on Deck, where the final battle in Neverland takes place. Afterward, Peter Pan and Wendy take the party to the Clock Tower, the site of many treasures and the world's Keyhole. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Terra is the first Keyblade wielder to arrived here. He runs into Captain Hook and Smee and are attacked by Unversed. They run away while Terra gets rids of them. He then runs into a cave and see Peter Pan, Tinker Bell and the Lost Boys getting the treasure chest. Captain Hook tells Terra to get it back for him and ends up fighting Peter Pan. However they eventually stop and find out the whole thing was a misunderstanding. Terra is about to leave Neverland when the Lost Boys run away from a swarm of Unversed. Terra destroys the swarm and departs. Ventus is the second person here. He wakes up only to have been kicked by Tinker Bell. He wakes up and the Lost Boys tell him to go find Peter Pan. Mickey is shown in Neverland with Vanitas. Along the way he sees Mickey's star fragment but Hook takes it and kidnaps Tinker Bell. Ventus eventually finds Captain Hook and fights him with the crocodile chasing him away. Peter and the lost boys come with their treasure and Ventus puts a wooden Keyblade in the chest. He soon departs. Aqua is the last one here. She meets Peter Pan, the lost boys and Tinker Bell. They tell her Captain Hook has stolen their treasure again and have to go find it. When they soon find it Aqua find a wooden Keyblade and Peter tells her Ven left it behind. Aqua is soon confronted by Vanitas who is holding Ventus' wooden Keyblade. He then tells her that Ventus no longer needs it, and callously snaps it in two, much to Aqua's outrage. He then proceeds to tell her that since Ventus has gotten stronger, he no longer needs her as his so-called "Plan B". Aqua then battles and defeats him in a fight. She soon departs after. In the ending credits it is shown that Peter Pan, Tinker Bell and the Lost Boys have got their treasure back and Peter stole Captain Hook's hat. ''Kingdom Hearts'' In the first game of the series, Neverland is seen after the completion of Monstro by way of a cutscene. After the events inside the whale's insides, Riku returns Kairi's lifeless body to Captain Hook's ship. Maleficent meets him there, and gives him the ability to control the Heartless. Neverland does not appear again until Sora and company are captured by Captain Hook. After meeting Peter Pan, they scurry through the ship, eventually fighting off Anti-Sora. Riku escapes with Kairi, leaving Hook to fight Sora. Peter Pan leaves after retrieving his friend, Wendy, but returns right before the fight against Captain Hook. Captain Hook is thrown overboard by Sora and Peter Pan, where he is chased to the horizon by the Crocodile. Peter Pan, with the help of his pixie friend Tinker Bell, takes Sora to the Clock Tower, where Wendy is waiting. Sora repairs one of the clock faces, which reveals the Neverland Keyhole. Sora seals it with his Keyblade, and bids farewell to Peter Pan, but not before Peter gives him Tinker Bell, thus turns her into his Summon. After the Keyhole in Hollow Bastion is opened, a powerful Heartless (Phantom) is released and finds its way to the Clock Tower. Sora is then given the opportunity to choose to go to the Clock Tower to fight the Heartless. After a long and difficult battle, Phantom is finally defeated and Neverland is safe again. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' A memory version of Captain Hook's ship is created inside Castle Oblivion. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' Roxas is ordered to venture into the world of Neverland for the first time on Day 174. It is the 8th world he is sent into, and he travels there by himself in order to take down a Wavecrest. Once there, he encounters Captain Hook and his loyal first mate Smee who are busily digging for buried treasure following the instructions found on a pile of maps they found lying around. The current treasure, similar to a dozen or so they had dug up prior to Roxas's arrival, is nothing but a worthless piece of junk buried in the ground. Hook is frustrated they are wasting time going for the false treasures while someone else gets away with the real one, and no sooner does Hook finish that thought do Heartless appear, drawn to the Darkness created from Hook's greed and selfishness. The Captain and Smee make their escape, leaving Roxas to eliminate the Heartless without being noticed. Roxas then turns to inspect the "treasure", and is rather confused at the Heartless' appearance next to it. He suspects Hook had to do with it, as he seemed "off", and so he approaches their ship. Tinker Bell then flies along, and Roxas experiences another vision of the boy in red who had apparently met Tinker Bell before. She urges him to follow her to the ship, and as Roxas lacks the ability to fly, she grants it to him. Roxas believes Tinker Bell he can fly and a vision of the boy in red comes to him, showing him how to do so. The sensation is curiously enough familiar to Roxas, like it wasn't the first time he flew. To top it all, it seemed Tinker Bell believed in him, as though she knew he'd be able to fly with her help. Despite this, however, Roxas decides to follow his orders – which are to eliminate Heartless and do not include following Tinker Bell to Hook's ship. He completes the mission thanks to being able to fly, and is anxious to share with Axel and Xion the news of the event. On the next mission to Neverland he is accompanied on his mission by Axel on Day 195. Axel recognizes the world as the one Roxas flew in, yet Roxas at first is unable to fly. He realizes he needs Tinker Bell's help, but while they are grounded, Axel and Roxas notice Hook and Smee nearby, digging up more Heartless. They retreat to the ship and decide to fire the cannons. Roxas fills Axel in on Hook and Smee's story, and they decide to check the spots already dug at in the hopes of finding their targets – being Artful Flyers. They find Tinker Bell at the site, who is enraged at Roxas for bailing out on her before. She decides eventually to help the two fly in the hopes they would help her this time. In an attempt to follow Roxas's example, Axel tries to fly, but fails. Roxas encourages him, and believing in his friend's words, Axel is able to fly, much to his own surprise and excitement. Being the level-headed and trust-worthy one, however, he stops Roxas from following Tinker Bell once again, and the two go about completing their mission while dodging cannonballs shot from Hook's ship. Once the mission is over, Axel and Roxas RTC, right in time to miss Pete's entrance to the scene. It seems the maps Captain Hook found were placed by Pete in order to fuel the Captain's greed, and by doing so, Pete could rally an army of powerful Heartless drawn to that greed. However, no Heartless are found, as Roxas and Axel took care of them. Several uneventful visits later, Day 300 presents Roxas with a difficulty to complete his mission, as not only is he unable to fly – Tinker Bell is captured by Captain Hook and Smee. In a display of loyalty to the fairy that helped him before, Roxas decides against going along with the mission until Tinker Bell is safe, and he infiltrates the pirates' ship. It seems Hook has been tearing apart every map that proved to be useless before heading on to the location shown on the next map. He believes that amongst the fake maps is one that leads to a real treasure, and that the "dummies" were a means of protecting it. Therefore, if he kept making Smee dig – he will get his treasure. Tinker Bell in the meanwhile is held captive inside a lantern on Hook's desk in his cabin, and Roxas has to wait until Smee and Hook leave before he can release her. Done with that, Roxas turns away in order to return to his mission, only to be stopped by Tinker Bell; the fairy flying right up to his face induces a momentary vision of the boy in red, which makes Roxas stay with Tinker Bell for a while longer. They discover the map pieces Hook no longer had interest in, and Tinker Bell helps Roxas fly once more so he could look into the spots marked on the maps. Roxas collects the rest of the pieces from across the ship and digs at the appointed spots, only to find no Heartless. He realizes Hook was the one who drew the Heartless and he tracks him down, and true enough, the Heartless Hook dug up was the Phantomtail Roxas was sent to exterminate. Pete appears just as Roxas leaves again and reaches the conclusion that if despite how much Hook has been digging, there aren't Heartless nearby – someone must've been taking them out. Pete then decides to turn to his final resort – offering the Captain a real treasure to get greedy over, for him to summon a Heartless to fit. The final battle on Neverland takes place on Day 301, where instantly upon arrival Tinker Bell rushes to Roxas's side and grants him flight in order for him to reach Hook and Smee. The two are digging up the "treasure" buried where the last map they have left led to. True to Captain Hook's suspicions, the final map led them to true riches in the shape of a decorated treasure chest filled with valuables and several weapons made of solid gold. Hook's greed grows and is absorbed as Darkness into the treasure, giving birth to the skeletal dragon Heartless fittingly named Ruler of the Sky. Hook and Smee run away, thus clearing the stage for Pete to make his entrance. Enraged at Roxas's interference with his plans once more after what happened between them in Agrabah, he commands the Ruler of the Sky to attack Roxas. After a long and grueling aerial battle, the Ruler of the Sky is defeated and its captured Heart – released, but not before the beast crashes into Hook's ship and destroys it, much to Tinker Bell's amusement. Pete, defeated and enraged, escapes the scene, and Roxas is free to RTC from Neverland. Characters File:Peter Pan.png|Peter Pan (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories & Kingdom Hearts II) File:WendyKingdom.jpg|Wendy (Kingdom Hearts & Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories) File:Tinkerbell.png|Tinker Bell (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days & Kingdom Hearts II) File:Slightly.jpg|Slightly (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep) File:Cubby.jpg|Cubby (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep) File:Captain Hook.png|Captain Hook (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories & Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days) File:Smee.jpg|Smee (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Kingdom Hearts & Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days) File:Croc.jpg|Crocodile (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep & Kingdom Hearts) Heartless File:Shadow.jpg|Shadow File:Yellow Opera.jpg|Yellow Opera File:Green Requiem.jpg|Green Requiem File:TurquoiseMarch.png|Turquoise March File:Emerald Serenade.png|Emerald Serenade File:Barrel Spider.png|Barrel Spider File:Misslediver.png|Missilediver File:Jet Balloon 2.png|Jet Balloon File:Pirate-Heartless.jpg|Pirate File:Air Pirate.jpg|Air Pirate File:KH-Battleship.jpg|Battleship File:ShadowSora.png|Shadow Sora File:Darkball.png|Darkball File:Avalanche.png|Avalanche File:Wavecrest.png|Wavecrest File:Phantomtail.png|Phantomtail File:Rare Truffle.png|Rare Truffle File:Crescendo-khii.jpg|Loudmouth File:BubbleBeat.png|Bubble Beat File:RareVendor.png|Rare Vendor File:Possessor(boss).png|Possessor File:Air Battler.png|Air Battler File:ArtfulFlyer.png|Artful Flyer File:Shadow Glob.png|Shadow Glob File:Anti-Sora.png|'Anti-Sora' File:Phantom Artwork.jpg|'Phantom' File:RuleroftheSky.png|'Ruler of the Sky' Unversed File:Flood.png|Flood File:Scrapper.png|Scrapper File:Bruiser.png|Bruiser File:Blue Sea-Salt.png|Blue Sea-salt File:Yellow Mustard.png|Yellow Mustard File:Chest Spider.png|Chest Spider File:Shade Jelly.png|Shade Jelly File:Medicine Bottle.png|Medicine Bottle File:Vile Face.png|Vile Face File:Wild Bruiser.png|Wild Bruiser File:Mandrake.png|Mandrake Treasures Dalmatians *43, 44, & 45 - In a chest on one corner of the Clock Tower. *82, 83, & 84 - On the high beam in the ship's Hold. *85, 86, & 87 - In the Secret Room behind the Yellow Trinity. *88, 89, & 90 - In the corner with the bed in the Captain's Cabin. Trinities Trivia *Official Disney materials, Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, and Kingdom Hearts II, and the Kingdom Hearts collectible trading card game parse the world's name as "Neverland". However, official soundtracks for the series, 358/2 Days, and Birth by Sleep instead use "Never Land". *In Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, if the Map Card Strong Initiative is used, you will enter the under carriage of the ship. *The Clock Tower is the only area in the first Kingdom Hearts to be based on a real world location. In Kingdom Hearts II, Port Royal and the Land of Dragons were also based on real locations. The Land of Dragons was based on Ancient China, especially the Forbidden City, and Port Royal was based on a British colony in Jamaica. *Neverland is the only Disney world in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days that has new music. Every other world's music comes from the previous games. This makes Neverland the only world in the series that has three separate scores of field and battle music. *''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' and Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep are the only Kingdom Hearts games to have Neverland's islands as a playable area. This means that Sora has yet to visit Neverland Island. *Neverland appeared once in a cutscene in Kingdom Hearts coded showing Riku and Kairi at the Clock Tower.